Many devices are capable of providing navigation functions. By way of example, these devices may be dedicated devices for this purpose. The dedicated devices may be portable or may be incorporated in for example a vehicle. Navigation devices may also be provided in user equipment such as mobile phones.
These devices require access to a navigational database. The navigational database may be included in the device itself. Alternatively, the database may be provided in a server with which the navigation device communicates. In the latter case, the communication with the database may be for example via a radio interface and/or a core network.
Such navigation databases may require to be updated for example to take into account the providing of new roads or changes to existing roads. Such databases are used to compute suitable routes between a starting point and an endpoint.
NDS (Navigational Data Standard) is a registered association that develops a standardized Physical Storage Format (PSF) for maps in navigation systems. At present, a variety of different update media and several update mechanisms are available for in-car systems or mobile clients. NDS may provide a harmonized format for different systems, and flexibility regarding map composing and map updates.